Misunderstandings
by sakura17
Summary: Title pretty much explains everything. K/I R&R!!!


Hello all you Inuyasha fans out there! Well, all I have to say is that this is my second stab at a fic so if there is anything that you would like changed I am completely free to suggestions.

Misunderstandings

Chapter 1

"Osuwari!" screamed the furious Kagome. In a flash, the unfortunate hanyou (AU depends on what way you look at it) plummeted face first into the dirt.

Before Inuyasha could react, Kagome had disappeared into the woods.

Kagome ran, not knowing where she was going or caring. Her veins boiled and her heart ached. All she wanted to do was to be by herself and cry.

After about 10 minutes of continuous running (which felt like an eternity). Kagome stopped and leaned against a tree, sliding down the smooth bark until she was sitting, her knees pulled into her body, tears streaking down her face. She knew that Inuyasha would find her no matter how far she ran, if he cared that is.

As she cried all the past events seemed to flash through her mind in slow motion. It had once again started out as a normal carefree day.

*~*Flashback*~*

The sun was beginning to set and Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang sat inside Kaede's hut discussing Naraku's whereabouts and their progress of the search of the Shikon shards.

"Isn't it strange?" The monk exclaimed to the group. "Considering the increase of youkai attacks, Naraku does not appear to be showing himself."

"Well if you think about it, he is dead scared that I'll beat him up and steal the Shikon shards that he has from him. Once I have all of them I can at last become a full youkai." Inuyasha smiled, a gleam in his eye and a look of triumph on his face. 

"Keep dreaming dog boy" Sango said whilst hitting the hanyou in the side of the head with her boomerang.

"Bitch..." was all Inuyasha could mutter under hid breath while massaging his temple.

"Anyways as I was saying..." Miroku's mischievous smile appeared on his face as his hand slowly crept toward Sango's unprotected bottom...or so he thought.

WHAM! The group continued back on topic ignoring the red hand mark on the side of the monk's face. 

The conversation seemed to drag into the early hours of the morning, each of the group knowing how little progress that was made. They soon retired for the night on hopes of a peaceful well-needed rest.

Kagome had once again been having one of her nightmares about not getting into high school. However she was quite sure that the disappointed looks on her friends face was not what had brought her back to consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and watched Inuyasha slowly get up from his seat on the floor, sniff the air before heading out of the hut. From the look of it, it was still dark outside.

'What is he up to?' Kagome thought as she cautiously slid out of her sleeping bag, being careful not to wake anyone.

When the young girl stepped out of the hut she just caught sight of the hanyou disappearing into the forest. After a few minutes of debating with herself, her curiosity got the better of her and she followed the young demon into the trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha felt like his body was being pulled, but he didn't sense any danger, on the contrary he felt calm. Inuyasha stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Kikyo was sitting in his tree. The tree that she had sealed him upon for 50 years. Her long ebony hair was fluttering ever so delicately in the gentle breeze. She had a content look on her face at the sight of Inuyasha's arrival. 

"Ki...kyo" the hanyou whispered.

"Inuyasha" The miko began "I wish to speak with you. That is why I called you to me."

"About what? How you tried to kill Kagome and betraying us?" Inuyasha snapped. The anger was beginning to rise in his chest. "You say that you want to destroy Naraku...but how is giving him the shards going to stop him..."

"Please listen to me" Kikyo hopped down from the tree and slowly began to advance. She was within a foot of him before she began to speak once more. "I love you"

Inuyasha just stared at her, lost for words. All the anger that accumulated was instantly washed away. At that very moment all he wanted to do was to be in her arms but he stopped himself...intent on hearing the rest.

"I want to be with you Inuyasha, there is only one thing that is in our way...that girl" Kikyo's voice instantly hardened.

Inuyasha's cheeks began to acquire a slight tinge of red but he soon snapped out of it. "Wh...What does Kagome have do with it?" the boy muttered, not sure of what he was saying.

"Everything. I have been watching you for sometime and I can see how you look at her. But just remember that she is nothing more than a copy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's POV

Kagome continued to lurk through the trees trying to find the whereabouts of her dog-eared companion. As she continued to venture deeper in the foliage she began to hear hushed voices. Her heart dropped at what was in front of her. Inuyasha and Kikyo standing so close to each other muttering not taking any notice to her. Kagome peered from the safety of a tree and became suddenly startled at the increase of Inuyasha's voice.

"She means nothing to me!"

Kagome froze to the spot, wide-eyed. She know exactly to whom he was talking about. Tears began to as she stood there unable to believe her ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha's POV

"She means nothing to me!" Inuyasha yelled. HE didn't stop himself in time, it was just sort of blurted out. He had not meant to say it.

But before he was even able to consider coreecting his mistake, Kikyo advanced on him, placed her arms around his neck, and leaned her mouth centimeters from his right ear and whispered "You lie" With that she disappeared.

Inuyasha was brought back to his senses only from the snap of a twig from an area near by. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Who's there!?" he shouted. His heart gave a jolt when he recognized the small figure that stepped out willingly from her hideout to face him. Kagome's eyes were lined with tears.

"Kagome...let me explain" he said in a very soft, caring voice. Kagome wanted to hear wheat he had to say but her heart wouldn't let her. It was too confused to listen to any reasonings. "Let go of me." She spoke, slowly trying to slide her hand out of his, but his grip was firm and unmoveable. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Kagome's struggling became more violent. 

"Kagome please..." The hanyou's voice was becoming desperate.

"LET GO!! OSWUARI!" Kagome screamed 

Inuyasha instantly leg go of her as hid face kissed the dirt, and Kagome ran for it, passing the well and heading through the trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well there you have it. God, it feels good to be back into writing. From what it looks like, I have a feeling that this is only going to be a 2 chapter story but depending on things. I may add more. 

Well I hope you like it! Please Review. 


End file.
